


Roses are red, Blood is too. If you chose to fall, Why did I let you?

by Johnlock_Studies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, honestly, poem, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Studies/pseuds/Johnlock_Studies





	Roses are red, Blood is too. If you chose to fall, Why did I let you?

Roses are red  
Blood is too  
I thought I’d never see  
That same blood on you

Sherlock, don’t do this.  
“My life is a bore.”  
I’ll have no bliss!  
You could’ve asked for more...

His head hit the pavement  
His legs hit the floor  
I could’ve done better  
Without the Reichenbach soar

 

Roses are red  
Blood is too  
Please don’t be dead..  
I’m counting on you.

-JW


End file.
